Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to fiber inserting, in particular to a fiber inserting apparatus and a fiber inserting method.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, fiber products are widely used nowadays. Traditional electric wires have been replaced with fibers due to the stability and reliability thereof particularly in network communications. However, it is necessary to pass the fibers through ceramic ferrules manually, which causes heavy workloads, low production speed and nonstandard production process, and thus it is difficult to ensure quality of products and to achieve larger-scale and standard productions.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the fiber inserting operation.